Today, current sensors are employed in many applications, predominantly in power-electronics circuits, for example drive converters, traction converters and many others. The current sensor is normally installed in a switchgear cabinet with the corresponding circuit. In order to fasten the current sensor in the switchgear cabinet, said sensor is fixed, for example in the switchgear cabinet, by means of screw connections. When there are a plurality of current sensors, as is typical, they are fixed in the switchgear cabinet individually. In this case, the measurement cables of the individual current sensors have to be separately conducted in each case and likewise fastened in the switchgear cabinet. Furthermore, the cables with the currents to be measured also have to be supplied to the individual current sensors in each case and likewise fixed in the switchgear cabinet. Space in the switchgear cabinet is often very limited, as a result of which mounting is further made more difficult. Overall, mounting of the current sensor or sensors is therefore highly complicated, susceptible to faults on the part of the mounting and service personnel due to the large number of individual fixings, and also time-consuming.
DE 600 21 565 T2 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,328 each specify a fixing device of this generic type.